Death
by Dragon Killez
Summary: Following the story of General Kendal Morrison he commands the Death Trooper squadron then is ordered to command the Knights Of Ren with both difficulties he has to travel to Jakku with his old Commander Darth Drago Tracyn-Runi and recover the datakey holding the location of Luke Skywalker but with the traveling Drago needs to help train Kylo Ren for the battle to come.


_When Death Isn't Enough_

 _The year is 0 BBY on the sunny, sandy, beautiful planet of Scarif overrun by the Rebel Alliance the giant space station named the "Death Star" created by the Galactic Empire was arming their massive weapon to destroy the planet but before the Death Star destroyed the planet several squadrons of Death Troopers searched the area and captured five Rebellion soldiers Jyn Erso, Baze Malbus, Chirrut Îmwe, Bodhi Rook, and Cassian Jeron Andor these prisoners were the reason why the secret plans for the Death Star reached the clutches of the Alliance but once the Death Troopers acquired their primary targets their squad leader General Kendal Morrison ordered them to take the prisoners to the Death Star for interrogation and experiments, now several years have passed and the prisoners were now working for the First Order their missions will soon grant them their freedom._

 _A Fresh Beginning_

 _General Kendal was marching down the hall towards the barracks when he heard a confrontation in the mess hall "What now" he mumbled he then walked inside and he saw one of his Death Troopers fighting Jyn Erso, he could tell the fight was going on for a while there were several Stormtroopers surrounding them in a circle then an officer walked up to Kendal "Good morning General",_

 _"They're at it again aren't they?" he asked the officer "yeah but this time your man took her seat" Kendal smiled "I'll handle this" he stepped forward into the circle and yelled "KNIGHT OF REN...DEATH TROOPER STAND DOWN!" Jyn had the Trooper in a death grip then when she heard him she dropped him and stood at attention the Death Trooper slowly stood up and stood at attention with agonizing pain going through his chest, Kendal looked at all the Stormtroopers and officers surrounding them "BACK TO WORK!" he exclaimed ordering them to leave, as quickly as they could they rushed out of the room Kendal then faced the beat up solder "Go to the infirmary Trooper" he then saluted and walked out of the room closing the door behind him "He was in my seat sir" Jyn quickly exclaimed Kendal raised his right hand "Save it...grab your gear we're going to Star Killer base to meet a sith...well a poor excuse of one"_

 _"Understood sir" she went to leave the room then Kendal grabbed her arm and added "Control yourself, got it?" Jyn nodded leaving the room, Kendal walked over to a chair and sat in it resting from walking, then an officer walked in "General we have new orders from high up",_

 _Kendal looked at him "From whom?" the officer handed him a tablet with a message from a man named "Supreme Leader Snoke"_

 _"Who's this Snoke?" Kendal asked then noticed the officer was just as confused as he was then Kendal returned his eyes to the tablet and read out loud "To General Kendal Morrison I request that you and your squad the Knights of Ren report to me within three days on our hidden base named "Starkiller base", I have also let your superiors know you will be taking the lead of the Knights of Ren instead of Lieutenant Falsh so you will now be commanding the Death Troopers as well as the Knights of Ren" Kendal handed the tablet back to the officer "Doesn't he know we already know about the planet? Get my Death Troopers and the Knights of Ren ready for departure",_

 _"Yes sir, would like me to get a shuttle ready for your solders?"_

 _"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you officer"._

 _The officer then left leaving Kendal alone in the room to think about his promotion he then stood up and walked out let out a stressful sigh._

 _Kendal wasn't prepared for the responsibility of leading two groups of special forces just leading the Death Troopers was hard work but leading the Knights of Ren was going to be tougher because the Knights of Ren weren't breed for combat they were simple Rebels turned to the Empire but they were genetically modified for combat, he made his way to the shuttle bay and saw the officer from before standing in front of Kendal's awaiting shuttle "General, glad to see you again your Troops are already on board the pilot is just waiting for your orders"_

 _"Thank you officer, you may now return to your duties" the officer nodded and walked away, Kendal then stepped onto the shuttle and saw all five of the Knights of Ren as well as five Death Troopers "Alright squad I will now be leading you, ordering you, and if I say jump you say how high…GOT IT!?" then Chirrut stood up._

" _What if you say get down?"_

" _Well then you better hope the ground's ready to eat, now sit down Monk"_

 _Chirrut did as he was told, Kendal then walked to the cockpit and looked at the pilot "Get us to my ship" the pilot then turned on the shuttle and lifted off the ground of the shuttle bay then took off into the air and exited the atmosphere they then headed to a ship hovering in space near an Imperial blockade once the shuttle docked into the ship all eleven of them got up and boarded, Kendal waited till the Knights and Troopers left the shuttle then walked aboard, the shuttle dislodged and flew back to the Death Star, Kendal walked over to the cockpit then a black protocol droid walked up to him,_

" _Hello General welcome back, what's our mission?"_

" _Prep the ship for takeoff, set a course to StarKiller base" the protocol droid then walked the pilot seat and started pressing buttons, Kendal then headed to the rest area and saw all the Knight's and Troopers with their helmets off "Good to know you're at least human", Baze snickered "Yeah barely"_

" _Well you're genetically modified, that still means your human"_

 _Jyn then walked up to him "Nice ship, what class is it?"_

 _Kendal placed his hands on his hips "It's a Fury, once used by a sith lord they were also a council member of the sith"_

" _Interesting, did you ever meet this sith?" she asked Kendal just stood there looking at her then nodded he walked behind a counter and took out a big bottle "Drinks on me" he announced._

 _They drank spirits all night that night they became more than just a squad they were practically family, for Kendal he was a Mandalorian at heart to him this was an honor his father was from clan Ordo he joined the Empire for the expensive pay grade then he met Kendal's mother, she was an officer for the science project known as the clone army after his parents got together his father joined the Bioscience division soon after Kendal was born his parents wanted to make him strong willed and minded, they deducted several experiments on him then within twenty five years of experiments they finally succeeded and made Kendal a war machine his parents then created a serum of everything inside him so they could create more soldiers like him, his codename was "Kyr'am Verd (Death Soldier)" ._

 _Kendal awoke in his bed still wearing his Death Trooper armour then he heard his protocol droid "Sir we've made it to our destination" Kendal groaned and sat up "Alright I'm getting up" he stood up from the bed and reached for his helmet putting it on, he then looked around for his blaster he pressed a button on his gauntlet "C4-G6 where's my blaster?" the protocol droid answered right away "Sir your MWC-35c is in the armoury in your closet" Kendal walked over to the huge closet next to a holoterminal he opened it and saw his rifle and DC-17 blaster pistol he grabbed them then made his way to the cockpit once he got there he saw all the Knights and Troopers looking out the window, he wondered what they were looking at until he saw that it was a huge planet plus a weapon it seemed "Is this the place?" Bodhi asked, the protocol droid looked at him and replied_

" _Yes Armoury this is the place"_

" _It's pretty big…hell bigger than the Death Star" Cassian added_

" _Correct, the Starkiller base is approximately five hundred and sixty kilometers bigger"_

" _Well then, that's a huge space station"_

 _After a couple of minutes of floating through space they reached the planet's atmosphere then a voice came from the radio "Hello General Kendal we were expecting you three hours from now, Kendal then pressed a button on the dashboard and replied "Well instead of the shuttle we took my personal ship" there was couple seconds then the same voice replied "Your droid sent the clearance codes and they are looking green you may proceed to shuttle bay nine"_

" _Thank you, tell General Hux to meet me there"_

" _Yes sir"_

 _Kendal then pressed the same button as before and looked at his protocol droid "Well you heard him to bay nine" the droid directed the ship towards a huge metal structure once they were slowly getting closer to it a huge door opened up and they entered the shuttle bay and there stood General Hux he was a fairly tall man he had short ginger hair and wore an Officer's uniform then Kendal noticed a young man was standing beside him "Hmm new servant?" he quietly joked to himself once they touched down Kendal was the first to reached the ships door "C4-G6 open the door" then all of the sudden the door started slowly opening he walked off the ship and walked up to Hux "Hello Kendal good to see you again after all these years"_

 _Kendal glanced over to the man beside him "Who's this boy?"_

 _Hux smirked "His name is Kylo Ren he is part of your squad, he's a sith"_

 _Kendal looked a bit surprised and bowed in respect "My apologize my lord I meant no disrespect"_

 _Kylo nodded "it's alright…there's something about you General…I can't place my finger on it"_

 _Kendal then extended his hand and Kylo shook it "first off let's get this ahead of ourselves, I'm the leader of this squad, you do as I say when I say it" Kylo seemed surprised that someone stood up to him he nodded "Good, now let's get to business" all the Knights and Troopers walked out of the ship "Ah here comes your new family, treat them as if they are brothers and sisters" Kylo looked behind Kendal seeing all of the Knights and Troopers he replied "Impressive" Kendal then looked at Hux nodding then walking beside him and whispers "Is he Han Solo's kid?" Hux nodded "Ah…show the Knights to their new rooms" Hux nodded "As you command sir" Hux then motioned them to follow him he started walking away, the Knights followed except Jyn she stayed behind to talk to Kendal._

" _Sir may I asked you something?"_

 _Kendal turned around facing Jyn; he noticed she wasn't wearing her helmet but carrying it her expression looked as if she was confused "Speak freely Knight"_

 _Jyn nodded "How do you out rank General Hux if he's the same rank as you?"_

 _Kendal snickered "I'm forty five years old and trained in every way possible even the ancient trainings of the Sith and Jedi I think I deserve to be a higher authority"_

" _Interesting, seems like your well trained, so if you were put up against a sith would you win?" she asked_

 _Kendal laughed "No one can win against a sith"_

 _Kendal then dismissed her, she walked away to catch up with Hux, Kylo stood there looking at him his facial appearance seemed puzzled "What is it?" Kendal asked, Kylo took a deep breathe in then walked away breathing out Kendal was confused "Uhm…ok then" he looked at the Troopers and ordered them to survey the area he then continued on he walked around the station for a bit before returning to his quarters then out of the blue there was a siren it echoed through the halls he rushed to his quarters to acquire his helmet, his helmet was different from the rest instead of the straight forward Death Trooper helmet he wore an old black Commando Trooper helmet from the clone wars era it served him better than the other helmets because it didn't obstruct his view as much as the Death Trooper helmets did, he put it on and rushed to the command deck and saw Hux talking to Kylo "Hux, Kylo what's the situation?" Hux turned facing Kendal "The Rebel Alliance have a piece of data depicting on where Luke Skywalker is…the last Jedi"_

" _You want me to go and get it?" Kendal asked_

" _Yes but your only bringing Kylo with you on this one" Hux answered_

 _Kendal nodded then motioning Kylo to follow, as they were rushing to a shuttle that would take them to a star destroyer "Who's your master?" Kendal asked "Supreme Leader Snoke" Kylo replied as they rushed passed several troopers then Kendal quickly turned around grabbing Kylo by the neck and said "You're lying about your master, I can tell so stop lying to me and tell me now I saw how you reacted to the name Luke Skywalker" Kylo tried getting his grip loose but he was stronger than him physically "I-I was a padawan to Luke" Kendal released his grip "Now wasn't that easier instead of lying" they then continued making their way to the shuttle, once they made it they climbed aboard as soon as the door closed they took off towards a huge star destroyer "So, I've heard about you General, Your father was a Mandalorian and your mother was an Imperial Scientist they tested on you and created the man you are today"_

 _Kendal laughed replying "I made myself the man I am my parents just made me stronger of will and spirit"_

" _Were either of your parents force sensitive?" Kylo questioned_

 _Kendal seemed confused "You mean like the "Force?"_

 _Kylo nodded "I sense it in you, the force"_

 _Kendal shook his head "No they weren't, and my parents served the sith not the empire…even tho the empire was ruling and their parents before worked for the sith"_

" _Well, it might be nothing…" Kylo added, the shuttle pilot turned facing them interrupting their conversation "General we're preparing to board the Star Destroyer please strap in" both Kendal and Kylo sat down strapping in then a voice came through Kendal's coms in his helmet "General Kendal this is Captain Phasma we are awaiting your orders to travel into hyperspace to Jakku" Kendal pressed a button on the side of his helmet and replied "Ok thank you, Let's get going shall we?" the Star Destroyers shuttle doors closed and the Destroyer flew into hyperspace._

 _Kendal stood up as soon as the shuttle landed he got up and started walking towards the shuttle exit pressing a button releasing the hatch Kylo followed behind down the ramp and was welcomed by several Stormtroopers they saluted Kendal "At ease soldiers" they all lowered their hands and stood there, Kendal then walked through the small band of troopers towards the service elevator when they approached it Kendal pressed a button calling down the elevator "So how long have you served the First Order?" Kylo asked Kendal glanced over at him "Well I've served them for as long as I remember, I even served a sith lord of the name Drago Tracyn-Runi, he was the best general in the Sith and Empire army but I am not sure if he is still alive I'm pretty sure he is" then they elevator arrived and the stepped inside "Another sith?" Kylo asked in a questioning tone, Kendal nodded "Yes, he's strong he also personally knows Luke Skywalker that's why I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up at one point during the mission" Kylo nodded understanding, when the elevator stopped it was on the bridge they stepped off and who they saw standing facing the window was a tall cloaked man as well as Captain Phasma the man kind of looked over his shoulder "Ah Kendal good to see you" Kendal stepped closer to the man and recognized the black robe "Drago it's been to long" when Kendal stepped closer Drago turned facing him then he noticed a female standing in front of him "Uhm Drago who's this?" Drago looked at the female then back to Kendal "This is my apprentice…Ahsoka Tano" Drago seemed different to Kendal he had a cybernetic arm "My Lord what happened to your arm?" Drago glanced at it "Lost it on Kashyyk where the wookies were rebelling, those giant teddy bears are ruthless, we won tho" Kendal nodded "So we're going to Jakku in search of datakey?" Drago asked Kendal then nodded_


End file.
